real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Watergate scandal
In June 1972, a security guard at the Watergate Hotel saw that a door was not locked. There was some tape over the latch. Someone pulled the tape off. Later, he saw that someone had re-taped the door. He called the police on Five men wiretapping, They got arrest. They were caught with wiretapping equirement. Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein were two reporters from the Washington Post. They kept digging into the facts. Then, a secret friend called "Deep Throat" gave them information. The reporters soon found links to the White House. The burglars were on the White House payroll! American were shocked to learn that the burglars were on President Nixon's re-election team. The burglars had bugged the Democratic headquarters to steal information. The Information was used to help Nixon re-elected. People were given large amounts of money to cover up or hide the facts about the break-in. Nixon's office told America that none of Nixon's staff was part of the break-in. The following November, Americans re-elected Nixon for a second term as U.S. President. In January 1973, White house aides were convicted of conspiracy, burglary, and wiretapping. In April 1973, Nixon said that he did not know about the planning of the Watergate break-in or covering it up. At that time, Nixon fired his lawyer John Dean, Other Nixon aides resigned and others quit their jobs for Richard Nixon. By May 1973, a Senate committee had an investigation going on, Americans watched the hearings on TV. Soon, Nixon's former lawyer John Dean, ratted Nixon out, He testified that Nixon knew about the break-in or cover-up. Dean said that he helped with the cover-up. In July 1973, the Senate committee learned that Nixon had secretly made tape recordings of conversations in his White House offices. The committee thought there could be information about the Watergate events on the tapes. They asked for the tapes. Nixon refused to hand them over. U.S. District Court Judge John Sirica order Nixon to give up the tapes. Nixion refused for the second time. In October 1973, many important people who worked with Nixon suddenly quit their jobs or were fired. It was looking like Nixon was guilty about the Watergate. Nixon give up and gave the tapes to the judge, But three main parts were missing. The White House said it was an accident that the parts were missing. On November 17th, 1973, President Nixon told Americans, "I'm not a crook." He wanted Americans to think that he was innocent in the Watergate case. In February 1974, the House of Representatives began looking into the impeachment of Richard Nixon. In April 1974, Nixon was ordered to give up all tapes. When Nixon refused for the third time, the special prosecutor sued the President Nixon, The suit went to the Supreme Court. In July 1974, the U.S. Supreme Court ordered Nixon to turn over the tapes. The Supreme Court ruled that a President cannot hold back evidence in a criminal case, In late July 1974, The House Judiciary Committee approved several articles of impeachment. Nixon was charged with obstruction of justice. Doing something to stop the truth from being found out. On August 5th, 1974 Americans finally got to know what was on the "smoking gun" tape. Nixon had authorized the Watergate cover-up at least as early as June 23rd, 1972, six days after the break-in, Congress was ready to impeach him. Nixon resigned on August 9th, 1974. Vice President Gerald Ford took office as U.S. President that day. On September 8th, 1974, President Ford pardoned Nixon for all federal crimes that Nixon might have committed while serving as President. Category:Important Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villainous Event Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:List Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals